


femslash february

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Confessions, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt No Comfort, Sleepovers, Unsuccessful Confessions, death only in chapter 4 dw, i hate rarepairs, roomate au, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: danganronpa drabbles for femslash february





	1. pekomiki - girl's night!

**Author's Note:**

> pekomiki is my lifeblood
> 
> i love the other ships mentioned here too im gay
> 
> for the prompt 'under the influence' on the 8th day of femslash february

Mikan wasn’t exactly sure how she got into this mess.

She knew that Hiyoko had demanded they had a ‘girls night’. With such unorthodox girls, she had thought it would never work, but with Sonia volunteering to host, here they were.

Secondly, Ibuki and Akane had chanted for Sonia to tell where the alcohol was. While Sonia initially wouldn’t give it away, she was an awful liar. Eventually, they found it on top of the refrigerator. 

Thirdly, it was Chiaki who had taken the first shot, desperate to impress her girlfriend. Ibuki, not to be left behind, took two, and it soon became was a competition to see who could consume the most alcohol. Fortunately, it wasn’t a competition to see who could keep down the most alcohol, ‘cause Mikan wasn’t sure if they could calculate who lost that one.

After that, it was just the respectful pairs of girlfriends pulling each other off into different rooms, and it was suddenly just Peko and Mikan left.

They were probably the least drunk, if that was a feat. However, this meant the complete and utter awkwardness of the situation wasn’t lost on them. They could hear that it was now a competition between Ibuki and Akane to see who could make the most noise, and Chiaki and Sonia weren’t opposed. Thankfully Mahiru and Hiyoko wanted to keep it more private.

So there they were, staring at each other, only a few pillows and sleeping bags between them.

Peko looked away first. “Would you like some water?” She questioned, her voice surprisingly stable. She’s been on so many missions, with Kuzuryuu, she must know how to hold her own.

Mikan shook her head frantically. “N-No, I’m fine!” Her acknowledgement was surprisingly loud, leading to her clapping her hands over her mouth.

Back to uncomfortable silence.

“Would you?” Mikan asked back, hoping to redeem herself.

“How about I just go get some for the both of us,” Peko responded, standing up. 

“S-Sure.”

Mikan knew, logically, that the water wouldn’t help, but she couldn’t deny her twice.

Maybe the alcohol had taken deeper root than she thought, because now, just thinking of Peko caused her face to go red. Her schoolgirl crush was now fully fledged, thanks to the bourbon. She sighed softly and covered her face, hoping Peko would think it was just because of the other girl’s activities.

In reality, the noises didn’t faze her even a bit, which was quite disturbing.

_Blame it on the alcohol._

Peko returned with water, sitting and passing a glass over to Mikan. She noticed her pajamas rode up her stomach, showing a bit of bare skin, which she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of. “Th-Thank you,” she stuttered, even as she didn’t stop staring.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, sipping at her water daintily. Her shirt rode up more, showing Mikan a bit of her hip bone. 

“Hey, Peko….” Mikan shuffled over awkwardly. “Are you okay? With this?” 

Peko looked at her in confusion, saying softly “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Mikan looked at one of the doors, exhaling at the noise. “Being left out?”

She tilted her head, frowning. “We’re together, though. It would be different if you left with someone else.”

She found herself blushing at Peko’s phrasing, looking away. “O-Of course.” 

She found the girl’s hand gripping her chin, guiding her gaze back to Peko’s red irises. Mikan gripped the pillows, pupils dilating greatly. “You won’t leave me, right?” It took a few moments for her to register Peko’s words.

“No, I won’t,” Mikan affirmed quietly, though without waver. 

Peko smiled, murmuring “good,” and turned away, her hand receding.

Mikan caught it, Peko’s attention returned in full.

“And you won’t leave me?”

Peko’s eyes softened, and she leaned in until her face was only a few inches from Mikan’s.

“No, Mikan.” With that, she closed the distance silently, placing a kiss on her nose.

Mikan’s face grew redder than ever, if possible, but just as she opened her eyes to see if it was real, Peko was on her side, eyes closed.


	2. kaemaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you” AU.

Maki was, for a lack of better words, _super fucking hot._

Her long, shiny black hair was always kept up to her expectations, and even her unnerving red eyes added an alluring aura to her. She wasn’t that tall; 5 foot 3, actually; but her long hair created the illusion that she was towering over you.

Unkempt was never associated with her; she was always….. Perfect.

Kaede stumbled through the door, laughing loudly, the faint sound of music in the hallway before her door slammed shut. She smiled, standing against it, looking at her apartment; she stiffened as she noticed a figure in the darkness.

There she was, lying down on the couch, a faint grin on her face. Textbooks and spirals were stacked up on the coffee table, a pencil held in her loose grip. Her hair was sticking out, almost acting as a blanket, though it looked tangled and clumped.

She was beautiful.

Kaede walked over as silently as she could in her drunken stupor, and in her hazy mind, she decided this was a good idea.

She leaned down, brushing her lips against Maki’s cheek. She stood up, a blush forming on hers, and ran haphazardly out of the room. _Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiot._

When she was gone, Maki’s sleeping smile grew a bit.


	3. kirihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aoigiri? kiriaoi? kirihina??????? let it be more popular so i can know the fucking ship name

Kirigiri had it all planned out.

 

She knew Aoi leaves her seat at 12:30 pm every day, on the dot, to get a glass of water from the break room. She comes back around 12:34 to 12:40, refreshed, and gets back to work. That leaves Kirigiri a 4 minute window to do exactly what she needs. 

 

Sure enough, at 12:30, Aoi got up and left the office room. Kirigiri, glancing to make sure she was gone, put her plan into action.

 

She dropped a single pink valentines card on the girl’s desk. 

 

Kirigiri retreated to her own, making sure no one saw her endeavors. Now, the only thing left to do was to wait in own nervousness.

 

Aoi arrived back to her desk a few minutes later, gasping in surprise at the letter. The way her eyes lit up, Kirigiri couldn’t help but note how cute it was. She watched in anticipation as Aoi opened the card, smiling softly. For a moment or two, she just stared at the letter, reading the contents. 

 

However, as soon as she was done reading, Aoi frowned, turning it over once, then again.  _ Did I put too many hearts on it?  _ Kirigiri thought.  _ There’s probably too many hearts on it. Dammit. _

 

To Kirigiri’s surprise, and horror, Aoi put the card down and immediately started marching over to the detective’s desk.

 

Pretending to be engrossed in her work - something about stray monobears in the city outskirts - she hummed, waiting for the unavoidable moment she’d be brutally rejected. 

 

“Kirigiri?”

 

“Yes, Aoi?” She said, somehow preserving a stable voice.

 

“I’d like your help with something… You see, I just got a valentine,” she replied, holding up the fateful pink card. “However, it doesn’t have a name on it whatsoever.”

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Mentally slapping herself, Kirigiri nodded and smiled as Aoi continued. “And since you’re a detective and all, I was wondering if you could help me find who sent this?”

 

_ Don’t do it. _

 

“Of course, Aoi.” 

  
_Oh my god._


	4. ikuzono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst n shit

_Junko Enoshima._

_Junko Enoshima._

_Junko Enoshima._

That's who she was now. That's who she saw in the mirror. 

_Junko Enoshima._

~~That's who she hated more than anything.~~

She adjusted her wig, making sure to hide her own dark hair. She looked in the mirror, hoping her freckles wouldn't be too big of a problem. Despite Junko's protests that they looked nothing alike, that Mukuro was ugly and nasty, she knew how strong their resemblance was. That's why she was here, and that's why she was now the sister she despised so much.

Mukuro heard footsteps leading to the gym, and she followed. She's done it all her life, and it seems now, even as Junko, it was no different.

* * *

 

"A body has been discovered!"

_nononono it can't be her it can't be her junko said she wouldn't let her get hurt junko said junko said junko said_

She should never have trusted her sister, she realized, as she saw the body.

* * *

It wasn't part of the plan, she knew, as she stomped on the bear. Junko wouldn't let it go; she'd die one way or another. But she didn't care, she was already so distraught with grief, she heardly noticed the first spear.

(or the second

third

fourth

too many

to count)

* * *

 

Mukuro was dead. She didn't know this, as she didn't have the capacity to think, but if she was still alive, she'd knew she was dead. 

_Sayaka Maizono._

She'd loved too hard, and the fall was even worse.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so rushed


End file.
